


Томоэ и бабочки

by GrafEnone



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, Canon - Manga, Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Отныне, провожая взглядом каждую пролетающую мимо бабочку, Томоэ думал о Микаге.





	Томоэ и бабочки

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Скрин: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/4/4/9/2449582/83095044.jpg  
> 2\. 2015 год, фикофест на дайри  
> 3\. Отсылки к манге

– Не смотри на меня так, – со вздохом сказал Микаге в ответ на красноречивый обиженный взгляд серебристо-белого лиса. – Ты вынудил меня это сделать.

Лис скептически тяфкнул и отвернулся, Микаге снова вздохнул.

– Пойми меня, Томоэ, мне важно, чтобы ты, в самом деле, понял, ты – мой хранитель. Я не могу допускать подобные... конфузы впредь.

Лис не шевельнулся и Микаге, поджав губы, потянул было руку, чтобы погладить густую жёсткую шерсть, но лис неожиданно поднялся, встряхнулся и гордо спрыгнул с энгавы.

– Томоэ, – позвал Микаге. Лис только дёрнул ухом и быстрой рысцой кинулся к высокой траве.

Микаге подавил третий вздох и покачал головой.

– Не дури, – сказал он, не повышая голоса, прекрасно осведомлённый, что Томоэ услышит его из любой точки на территории храма. – Я… Да, мне тоже не следовало так горячиться, Томоэ, но я хочу быть уверенным, что никто не посмеет заслуженно укорить меня в том, что мой хранитель творит произвол.

То и дело ветки кустов подрагивали, когда лис с особенной силой прыгал с места на место. Микаге рассеянно смотрел на них, пытаясь угадать, какие из веток качнул ветер, какие – лис.

«Он совсем меня не слушает, – мысленно посетовал Микаге, запрокидывая голову и глядя в прозрачное и по-доброму голубое небо. – Совсем как ребёнок».

– Иди сюда, Томоэ, – позвал он вдруг намного мягче, чем прежде, не сомневающийся, что на этот зов хранитель откликнется. И действительно: лис выполз из травы, взъерошенный, перепачканный. Микаге весело хмыкнул в ладонь и поманил его к себе.

– Что ты там такого интересного нашёл? – спросил он со смешком, и лис фыркнул, приближаясь мягким шагом.

Его уши дёрнулись только чуть-чуть, когда от листвы низких глухих кустарников отделилась тёмно-рыжая, как затёртая ржавчина, бабочка. Она неровно вспорхнула, пролетела, петляя, пытаясь набрать высоту. Лис смотрел за ней настороженно, навострив уши и приподняв переднюю лапу, готовый броситься в атаку в любую удобную секунду. И секунда настала: бабочка припала к земле, и лис сорвался с места. Бабочка дёрнулся в сторону, будто снесённая порывом ветра, но лис успел раньше, в прыжке захватывая её в пасть.

Микаге смотрел на лиса с печальным сожалением.

– Так вот что тебя так привлекло, – сказал он с грустью. Лис дёрнулся, словно только сейчас вспоминая, что он не только Лис. – Иди сюда.

Томоэ тихонько подошёл ближе, выпустил бабочку, та дрогнула и упала в подставленные руки. Микаге на миг сомкнул их, а затем из сложенных лодочкой ладоней выпорхнула бабочка, только другая, воздушно-небесного цвета, вся пронизанная божественной силой. Она описала спираль вокруг изумлённо замершего зверя и растерялась в высокой синеве.

Микаге протянул руку и ласково погладил хранителя между ушей, по-прежнему сохраняя на лице выражение лёгкой неуверенной тоски, беспомощного сожаления.

– Детская жестокость такая непосредственная, – сказал он, медленными однообразными движениями принуждая лиса положить голову к себе на колени. – Знаешь, Томоэ, у каждого бога есть своё воплощение; та часть природы, которая заключает в себе саму божественную суть...

Отчего-то он не закончил и так, впрочем, понятную речь. Лис прижал уши к голове, смущённый своим поведением, недовольный, что Микаге вновь пришлось его отчитывать.

Однако Микаге молчал, Томоэ тоже не решался издать ни звука.

 

…Томоэ тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошеное воспоминание.

Ну, да, о чём речь. В самом деле, за последние двадцать лет всё острее каждая пролетевшая мимо бабочка напоминала ему Микаге. И глухая звериная тоска была так велика, что демон в Томоэ забывал о своей гордости, жалея, что не в силах обернуться обычным серебристо-белым лисом, чтобы свободно броситься в погоню.

Он больше не ловил их, но...

Но за последние двадцать лет Томоэ невольно всякий раз подавался вслед пролетающим мимо бабочкам.

Он думал, что, может, на этот раз бабочка приведёт его к Микаге.


End file.
